Shared resources are an integral part of this U54. Across the two applications, two cores are presented?the Survey and Statistical Methods (SSM) Core, and the Training Core. The cores are shared across both institutions, and will Improve the capacity for successful research in the partnership. The SSM Core will leverage resources from UMB and DF/HCC to improve study design and evaluation methods, to build investigators' skills in these areas, and to support future research from the partnership. The Training Core will integrate, standardize, and strengthen training activities across all parts of the partnership, and will oversee the evaluation of student training outcomes. Due to space limitations of the application, although both cores will provide services to investigators at both institutions and are jointly co-led by DF/HCC and UMB faculty/staff, only the Training Core is presented in this application. The SSM Core is described in the DF/HCC application.